Kiseki no Natsu
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai mengadakan Reonian, dan mereka akan menginap di tempat penginapan Akashi, apakah yang akan terjadi disana? Bagaimanakah reonian anggota kisedai sebenarnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan gadis-gadis pelangi kita? Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi di penginapan Akashi? kekecean dan kegajeaan apa yang akan mereka alami? WARNING: typo(s), humor gagal..Fem!GomxFem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**Musim Panas Kisedai**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: OOC, humor gagal plus gaje, typo dimana-mana dll**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang gga pagi-pagi amat saat pertengahan musim panas di kota Tokyo, seorang anak prempuan bersurai blue sky sepundak terurai yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuna berjalan gontai menuju lapangan streatball.

Kulitnya yangg pucat semakin pucat dengan mukanya yang tak karuan(?). maklum baru turun dari angkot yangg sumpeknya tingkat dewa, mana deketan sama orang yg beratnya kelewatan lagi, nyium keteknya pula.

Salahkanlah Kapten merah keturunan iblis yang memerintahkan seluruh anggota Kisedai untuk berkumpul di lapangan steatball di hari yang panasnya kelewat panasnya gurun pasir sahara.

_To: semua anak buah (babu-babu)ku di Kisedai_

_From: Akashi Seisura_

_Subjec: Reonian yuk! XD _

_Minna-san tachi mumpung lagi liburan musim panas bagaimana kalau kita reonian, ketemuan di lapangan steatball dekat Teiko jam 9 pagi. Tidak ada yang boleh telat, bagi yang telat akan mendapat kecupan gunting merahku. Perintahku Absolut, Jaa ne._

Ya seperti itulah pesan singkat, padat dan jelas dan kelewatan nalar manusia dari kapten tercinta kita.

Sesampainya dilapangan, Kuroko melihat 2 gadis yang sedang bermain basket. Yang 1 bersurai blonde panjang dikuncir ekor kuda, kalo senyum cling-cling kaya iklan p*psod*n bernama Kise Ryouko dan yang 1 lagi berkulit hitam karena ultraviolet dan dak- #Haruki di injek# bersurai biru gelap pendek. Maklum styleny anak tomboy bernama Aomine Daika.

Mereka berdua sedang bermain _one on one_, Kuroko datang menghampiri mereka "ayo sini Aominecchi, Aku akan mengalahkanmu ssu" "coba saja kalau bisa, Kise".

"Aomine-san, Kise-san" panggil Kuroko, tapi kedua makhluk tinggi itu tidak menjawab karena trlalu asik.

"kenapa mereka tidak mendengarku ya, apa mungkin karena menggunakan mistdirection ya" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya 180 derajat bujur timur (?).

Kuroko plis deh, kau it ketularan Bakanya Kagami ya #Haruki d ignate pass#. Dia menonaktifkan mistdirectionny(?). bisa gitu.

Tapi ternyata tetap tidak terlihat.

Karena sudah jengkolan-ups ralat maksudnya jengkel dikacangin sama 2 makhluk surga dan neraka(?) itu, gadis blue sky itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan dan rencana super geniusnya(?) membuahkan hasil setelah bertabrakan dengan si gadis biru malam,

"kenapa berhenti, Aominecchi" tanya si gadis kuning.

"sepertinya Aku menabrak sesuatu" jawab Aomine yang celinguk-celinguk kaya nyari anak hilang. Mereka sama-sama melihat kebawah dan "Domo" sapa Kuroko.

"KYAAAAAA" teriak kedua gadis itu yang didominasi suara Kise yang cemprengnya cetar membahana seluruh jagat membuat yang berada di radius 1km akan tuli dadakan #Mimicchi Hidoii ssu#.

Mereka berpelukan mirip tin*iwinki dan la*a d pilm tele*ubis. "Kurokocchi/Tetsu jangan bikin kaget dong" teriak Kise dan Aomine berbarengan,

"kalian Aku panggil nggak dengar dan Aku paling tidak suka dikacangin" terang Kuroko panjang lebar. Nih akan OOC banget ya.

"kalian kenapa berpelukan kaya tele*ubis, nanodayo" tanya gadis bersurai hijau lumut sepundak terurai, sedikit lebih panjang dari Kuroko sih, membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink dipelukannya bernama Midorima Shichiko dan disebelahnya ada gadis yang udah mirip titan ungu gara-gara tingginya melebihi gadis-gadis umat manusia normal dimuka bumi ini bernama Murasakibara Akiko.

"kami bukan tele*ubis, Midorima/Midorimacchi"

"terus? Itu buktinya" kedua gadis navy dan blonde itu saling bertatapan dan langsung melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"ternyata kalian memang pasangan yang serasi ya" ujar Kuroko bermodal tampang datar sedatar triplek,

"TIDAK" jawab Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

"ngomong-ngomong mana Akashi" tanya Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot semili pun dari tempatnya. Mungkin karena saking peseknya makanya sering melorot #Haruki di lempar ke ring basket#.

"umm...belum datang-ssu" jawab Kise,

"mattaku, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh ada yang telat, tapi dia sendiri telat" ujar gadis hijau lumut menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ya iyalah masa jidatnya Aomine.

"mungkin mobil Akachin mogok dijalan" ujar Murasakibara ngasal. Tak berlangsung lama terdengar bunyi drum berkomandang(?)

"eh sudah azan dzuhur ssu" Kise plis deh. Kemudian karpet merah di bentangkan membuat curut-curut a.k.a anggota GoM itu bercengo ria berjamaah.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mungil yang terlalu mungil alias pendek #ke-2 Author dilempar gunting kebun# bersurai merah cerah berponi dan rambutnya dikepang 2 yang terlihat semakin unyu minta dicubit mengagetkan mereka sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"hai hai rekan-rekanku sekalian yang paling unyu dan absurt sejagat raya ketemu lagi dengan Akashi Seisura disini" ujarnya kaya pembawa acara reportase inpistigasi.

Babu-babunya alias anggota kisedai sweatdrop berjamaah sambil nangis gaje "alhamdulillah akhirnya datang juga" ujr Aomine yang udah sujud syukur.

"Akashicchi kau lama sekali ssu" ujar Kise manyum-manyumin mulutnya

"wah kalian semua kangen Aku ya" tanya Gadis merah itu blink-blink plus berOOC ria

"ohmaygast Akashicchi kesurupan setan alay ssu" teriak Kise.

Aura Akashi menjadi hitam membara, _jeng jeng_ Akashi mode saint seiya dimulai. Gadis bermanik heterokrom itu mengeluarkan gunting sakti mandraguna miliknya. "Daika, Ryouko kalian berdua..."

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Cris..

Cris...

Cris...

Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya diam. Ketiga gadis itu masih sayang sama nyawa yang hanya diberikan satu oleh Tuhan. Aomine dan Kise udah terkapar tidak elitnya dilapangan plus nyawa mereka sudah keluar setengahnya.

"nah siapa giliran selanjutnya" tanya Akashi yang masih senyum-senyum khas psikopat profesional kelas teri, karena kakap sudah terlalu menstrum. Ketiga gadis yang tersisa hanya geleng-geleng kepala kaya anak mau dugem disiang nan bolong ini.

"karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita mulai reoniannya" ujar Akashi.

"memangnya kita mau ngapain, Akashicchi" tanya Kise yang paling antusias.

"bagaimana kalau kita ngadain camp latihan musim panas sekalian reonian" tanya Akashi, kelima gadis di depannya saling berpandangan.

"k-kan menyenangkan kalau mengadakan camp latihan seperti waktu SMP" lanjutnya dengan muka ceria plus malu-malu kaya anak tsundere. Lo eh tuh kaya gimana ekspresinya.

"memangnya kita mau reonian dimana nodayo" tanya Midorima menengahi temannya yang kaga sanggup bicara kalau salah ngomong tamatlah riwayat.

"bagaimana kalau ke Akita saja, keluargaku punya penginapan disana" jawab Akashi singkat padat jelas.

Mereka saling berpandangan lagi, padahal baru saja mereka mau menikmati liburan musim panas yang paling berharga tahun ini, tapi dikacaukan oleh gadis merah keturunan iblis neraka.

"bagaimana heh?" tanya Akashi lagi tapi sekarang dengan embel-embel gunting keramat yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari sang empu.

Mereka semua menelan ludah pahit "ya...mau bagaimana lagi soalnya Aku juga tidak ngapa-ngapain selama musim panas" ujar Aomine sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku juga setuju ssu, soalnya sudah lama tidak bareng" ujar Kise semangat '45.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, Aku juga ikut b-bukannya Aku peduli atau apa" Midorima tsunderenya akut lagi, 'semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh' doanya di dalam hati.

"Aku ikut" ujar Kuroko.

"Aku juga, Akachin" setelah mereka semua setuju, "baiklah kalau begitu besok kembali lagi ketempat ini jam 8 pagi, jangan ada yang terlambat" perintahnya.

Bagaimanakah reonian anggota kisedai sebenarnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan gadis-gadis pelangi kita? Kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi di penginapan Akashi?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Haruki: hai hai minna-san, jumpa lagi bareng Mimi dan Haruki dengan fanfic yang kelewat gaje ini

Kise: kenapa kami semua jadi perempuan ssu.

Mimi: karena kalian terlihat manis

Kuroko: Mimi-san Aku menagih vanila milk shake yang kau janjikan

Mimi: iya nanti ku belikan.

Midorima: daripada percakapan ini semakin tak jelas mending di tutup saja

Fem! Akashi: Minna-san **RnR please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Musim Panas Kisedai**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: OOC, humor gagal plus gaje, typo dimana-mana dll**

**Chara: Fem!GoM, Fem!Kuroko dan lain-lain**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mata Aomine merem-merem mirip lampu 5 watt, sesekali matanya kembali terbuka agar tidak hilang kesadaran. Gadis bersurai navy itu masih mengantuk tingkat maksimal. Dia melihat ke samping kanannya dan menemukan gadis bersurai blonde tengah asik mengorok dan ileran di bahunya. Ya ampun Kise, kami tidak menyangka ternyata kamu kalau tidur seperti itu. ingin sekali Aomine mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi tidak bisa karena Kise bakal balik lagi ke dekatnya seperti karet. Dan disebelah kirinya tertidur gadis bersurai baby blue dengan tenang. Tapi tunggu, ada bunyi aneh.

Gruk...

Aomine celingukan mencari sumber suara yang kelewat aneh dan absurt itu... gruk... dia langsung menengok ke arah Kuroko dan...

Gruk...

Oh Tuhan ternyata Kuroko ngorok..

Aomine hanya bisa facepalm mendengarnya, oh dia baru tahu ternyata kelakuan kawan-kawan sejatinya seperti ini. Bersabarlah Aomine..

"Kokoroku sakit tahu" batin gadis navy itu memengang dadanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Ok kamu 4lay banget Aomine.

Dia melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. WHAT...JAM 6?

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi bukannya mereka harusnya ngumpul di lapangan steratball jam 8 pagi ya? Oh salahkan kapten merah yang kelewat unyu kita yang mengirimkan pesan seperti ini.

_To: Semua gadis-gadis kisedai yang imut dan unyu_

_From: Akashi Seisura_

_Subject: pergantian jam_

_Maaf ya semuanya, besok kumpulnya bukan jam 8 tapi jam 4 pagi, karena kita akan berangkat cepat-cepat agar tidak terjebak macet seperti di jalan Pantura yang kena banjir dan macet berkilo-kilo meter. Jangan telat ya, atau mau mati sebelum malaikat maut menjemput juga tidak apa. Jaa ne.._

Pesan kelewat Absurt tetapi kenyataan yang dikirim oleh kapten perempuan yang paling unyu sejagat itu membuat para gadis-gadis Kisedai kalang kabut jam 3 pagi ditempat masing-masing.

Bahkan Aomine yang biasanya baru tidur jam 1 malam dan tidak ingin diganggu kalau sudah dalam masa hibernasi alias tidur sampai sore hari terpaksa membuka matanya yang udah merah seperti orang yang kena sakit mata karena menerima pesan dari kapten merah tercinta. Urusan tidur bisa nanti, yang penting nyawa tidak melayang.

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan 100km/jam yang dilakukan dengan keadaan zone, gadis itu mencapai lapangan steatball hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Pemecahan rekor karena biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu hampir 45 menit, maklum aja udah masuk zone jadi kecepatannya melebihi panter hamil(?). Tapi apa yang didapatnya disana... tidak ada seorang pun...

Dan tak lama kemudian, muncullah gadis bersurai blonde yang membawa koper unyu berwarna pink dengan motif hello kitty, memakai topi pantai, kacamata hitam, dan pakaian musim panas. Aomine yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Kemudian disusul oleh Kuroko, gadis itu mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya dengan menggunakan topeng tengkorak dan sukses membuat keduanya pingsan ditempat.

Dan sudah berapa lama mereka bertiga menunggu? 3 jam pemirsa, 3 JAM...

Kalau tahu begini, Aomine masih bobo cantik di kasurnya tercinta dan akan dibangunkan dengan suara merdu dari laki-laki bersuara ikemen yang terdapat di handphonenya sebagai alarm. Dan itu bukannya membuat gadis itu bangun, tapi kembali ke alam mimpi.

Karena Akashi tidak muncul-muncul juga dari tadi, membuat urat kesabaran gadis itu akhirnya putus menjadi serpihan debu(?).

"AKASHIIIIII...LOE MAU GUE HANCURIN MENJADI KEPINGAN-KEPINGAN MOLEKUL ATOM KALAU ELO NGGAK MUNCUL SEKARANG JUGA" teriak Aomine sambil berdiri, kedua gadis disebelahnya tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka mata selebar-lebarnya.

"Tadi Aomine-san/-cchi lagi ngigau ya" batin keduanya.

Dan mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, setelah berteriak seperti itu, sebuah gunting bedah melintas di dekatnya. Itu sebenarnya bukan keberuntungan dan bukan juga disebut kesialan. Aomine langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Daika, apa yang barusan katakan?" tanya gadis bersurai merah yang baru saja datang dengan aura hitam yang menyeruak keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Egh...tidak ada" jawab Aomine cepat.

"Bukannya Aomine-san mau menjadikan Akashi-san kepingan-kepingan molekul atom ya?" ujar Kuroko dengan polosnya. Gadis navy itu menatap gadis mungil di belakangnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu Daika?" tanya Akashi dan sudah terdengar senjata kematian berada ditangannya.

"Itu benar Akashicchi" seru Kise. Aomine langsung men-death glare kedua gadis polos yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan kerja sama.

Cris...

Alarm peringatan Akashi akan membunuh berdendang dikepala Aomine untuk memberikan informasi ke seluruh tubuhnya agar pergi menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari gadis keturunan dewi bergunting itu sekarang juga. Tapi apa mau dikata, dewi firtuna tidak berpihak kepadanya kali ini. Mungkin berita TV dan koran pagi ini akan memberikan kabar bahwa ditemukan gadis tomboy bersurai navy tidak bernyawa di lapangan steatball dengan keadaan tidak elit ditambah kata banget dibelakangnya.

Ok setelah Akashi membuat Aomine bungkam alias tidak bisa bergerak karena pingsan ditengah lapangan dan itu membuat Kise dan Kuroko mendekatinya.

"Aomine-san bangun" ujar Kuroko mentoel pipi Aomine menggunakan ranting. Katanya takut ketularan otak mesumnya gadis itu kalau bersentuhan langsung.

"Akashicchi kok lama sekali ssu kami sampai ketiduran menunggumu ssu" ujar Kise yang sudah menghapus ilernya tadi.

"Oh, tadi Aku mandi cantik dulu, ternyata Aku ketiduran dan baru bangun deh" jawab Akashi polos.

Kise hanya sweatdrop "O-oh begitu ya".

"Enak banget dia bilang begitu tanpa rasa bedosa sama sekali" batin Kise.

"Aku juga sholat subuh dulu sebelum kesini, tidak bagus kalau meninggalkan sholat, Saudariku" ujar Akashi dengan pakaian ustadzah. Oh ternyata putri bergitar—maksudnya bergunting kita sudah tobat pemirsa. Yang melihatnya langsung jawdrop berjamaah.

"Akashi-san, Apa kamu melihat Murasakibara-san dan Midorima-san" tanya Kuroko yang tidak menemukan batang hidung kedua gadis itu sejak mereka datang tadi.

"Kyaaaa..Ohayou Tetsuna-chan" ujar Akashi yang sudah bersiap menerjang tubuh mungil gadis baby itu. Dengan sigap Kuroko menghindar dan membuat gadis scarlet itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi dia langsung bangkit agar reputasinya tidak jatuh karena kejadian barusan.

Dia berdehem pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise, "Atsuko sudah menunggu di mobil, kalau Shichiko dia akan menyusul nanti".

"Ehhhhhhh? Kok bisa begitu" kaget Aomine yang baru saja bangkit dari kematiannya.

"Shichiko ada urusan mendadak" terang gadis merah itu.

"Hah urusan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mencari lucky itemnya hari ini" jelas Akashi.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

"Uanjer, enak amat tuh anak nggak datang hanya untuk mencari barang antik sebagai lucky itemnya" seru Aomine.

"Memangnya lucky item Midorimacchi apaan ssu" tanya gadis blonde yang penasaran setengah mati.

"Apel Malang".

1 detik...

3 detik..

5 detik...

"Jadi? Midorimacchi sekarang... PERGI KE MALANG?" teriak Kise histeris. Akashi hanya mengangguk. Aomine menghantamkan kepalanya kepohon, kalau bisa begitu dia akan beralasan mencari pinguin ke Antartika biar tidak ikut camp training aneh ini.

"Dia akan menyusul kita ke Akita nanti, ayo cepat ke mobil" perintah gadis merah itu. yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Akashi Aku juga mau—" kalimat Aomine terpotong karena gunting kebun lewat seenak jidat melewati badan rampingnya.

"Mau beralasan ingin pergi juga, DAIKA" lirik Akashi udah menunjukkan hasami-chan tercinta. Aomine hanya menggeleng dan langsung masuk mobil.

Dan tidak disangka-sangka, pagi ini macetnya luar binasa, bukan karena antri bensin atau minyak tanah(?) tapi ada razia mendadak dari Satpol PP yang lagi mencari banci kaleng keliaran pagi hari. Biar tidak mengganggu ketertiban katanya.

Tapi yang perlu ditanyakan adalah, KENAPA HARUS DIJALAN RAYA MENCARINYA? Dan itu hanya pihak Satpol PP dan Kami-sama yang tahu..

Setelah beberapa jam terjebak macet dengan mobil yang berjalan lebih pelan dibandingkan siput dan perdebatan—baca bentrok dengan seorang Satpol PP yang mengatakan Aomine adalah seorang banci dan menggeretnya masuk mobil patroli dan masuk kantor polisi beberapa detik setelah gadis navy itu menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya dan foto feminimnya membuat petugas melepaskannya dan mereka melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Pfffttt... Aominecchi dikira banci ssu" ejek Kise yang menahan tawanya.

"Cih, diamlah Kise. Apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan cewe unyu sepertiku dengan cowo jadi-jadian" yang lain langsung muntah mendengarnya, bahkan Murasakibara keselek maibo miliknya.

"Soalnya Aomine-san punya otot dan kulitmu yang coklat gosong itu seperti laki-laki" perkataanmu nge-jleb banget Kuroko.

Aomine hanya pundung di pojokan kursi belakang. Awalnya Akashi ingin menaruh gadis itu di bagasi, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk menempatkan gadis itu di kursi belakang.

Keluar dari jalanan Tokyo, mobil jazz hitam Akashi melaju cepat menuju Akita. Menyelip mobil lain dengan lihai, bahkan sampah yang ada dijalanpun diselip. Supir pribadinya tidak ingat kalau ada penumpang lain dibelakang sana.

Aomine sudah komat kamit baca mantra(?) di belakang sekaligus mengumpat supir itu dengan tidak berperi kesupiran. Murasakibara berhenti makan. Kuroko menatap datar kedepan tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Kise sudah merapalkan doa agar selamat sampai tujuan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mobil itu sampai ditempat tujuan. Para penumpang langsung mencari oksigen karena sedari tadi tidak bernapas sama sekali.

Barang-barang diturunkan dan smobil Akashi melaju pergi meninggalkan kelima gadis unyu itu diseberang jalan.

"Akashi supirmu itu mantan pembalap ya" tanya gadis navy yang masih mencari udara sebanyak-banyak sebelum habis didekatnya.

"Bukan, dia mantan bos mafia yang pindah profesi menjadi supir karena uangnya habis" jawab Akashi. Yang lain langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Penginapannya dimana Akashicchi? Kok tidak terlihat?" tanya Kise yang sedari tadi celingukan mencari bangunan didepannya yang dipenuhi semak belukar dan pohon-pohon.

"Di atas sana, jadi kita harus menyusuri jalan setapak ini baru sampai kesana" jawabnya dan menunjuk jalan setapak didepannya.

Yang lain langsung lemas pengen pisan ditempat. Tapi kalau tidak dilalui mereka tidak akan sampai-sampai juga. Dengan penuh perjuangan dan tangisan(?) mereka melewati jalan itu dan berhasil sampai dipenginapan saat sore hari. Bagaimana tidak membutuhkan waktu hampir 8 jam perjalanan kalau dijalan mereka melewati halang rintang seperti pelatihan militer, sungai yang mengalir deras tanpa ada jembatan, berurusan dengan binatang buas dan berhasil sujud dihadapan tuan putri Akashi, terperosok ke jurang, salah jalan, dan lain-lain. Kasian ya gadis-gadis unyu kita ini.

"Elu aja yang tega banget Author Haru sarappppp" teriak Aomine pada semilir angin yang lewat didepannya.

Rekannya yang lain hanya terdiam mendengarnya, mungkin efek perjalanan yang absurt tadi membuat otak gadis navy itu sedikit ya terbentur mungkin.

"Selamat datang, tuan putri Seisura, kami sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi a.k.a 10 jam yang lalu" sambut seorang perempuan tua, mungkin dia pemilik dari penginapan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami, Minami-san" balas Akashi sopan.

"Mari Saya antar ke kamar Anda semua" ujarnya dan memandu para tamu-tamunya. Kise dan Aomine sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mungkin merasa sedikit aneh dengan bangunan penginapan yang terbilang WOW itu.

"Ini kamar anda sekalian, selamat beristirahat" wanita tua itu meninggalkan gadis-gadis pelangi terkece kita.

"Ayo masuk" komando Akashi dan membuka pintu geser didepannya, pemandangan takjub langsung menghinggapi para gadis lain dibelakangnya. Pasalnya kamar itu luasnya minta ampun untuk mereka berenam, beralaskan tatapi dengan perlengkapan lemari futon, meja ditengah ruangan dan aja jendela yang terbuka di depan mereka, dan jangan lupakan tivi super slim 20 inchi disana.

"Wow, ini melebihi kata penginapan biasa" kagum Aomine.

"Keluarga Akashi gitu loh" ujar Akashi dengan bangganya, tapi tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Mereka meletakkan barang-barang mereka disamping lemari dan menjauhkan meja dari tengah ruangan agar bisa bermain basket(?). Akashi dan Kuroko pergi keluar mencari udara sejuk, sedangkan Murasakibara mencari makanan didapur. Jadi tinggal gadis blonde dan navy di dalam kamar.

"Aku mau istirahat" ucap Aomine yang sudah berbaring di dekat jendela.

"Lebih baik Aominecchi mandi dulu deh, baumu nggak enak banget" ujar Kise jujur karena sejak tadi indra penciumannya terganggu.

"Nanti malam saja" balasnya dan membelakangi gadis blonde itu. kise mencibir dan bergumam terserah kau saja.

Ngung...

Bunyi binatang bersayap lewat, Kise yang masih dalam keadaan duduk langsung mencari sumber suara.

Ngung...

Aomine membuka matanya dan bangun untuk mencari hewan aneh yang mengganggunya..

Ngung...

Ngung...

Keduanya memicingkan mata, terlihat binatang bersayap terbang menuju mereka berwarna coklat sebesar ibu jari Kuroko dan memiliki antena tentunya. Ekspresi keduanya langsung berubah, wajah keduanya pucat pasi. Binatang itu...

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KECOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

.

.

Bagaimanakah nasib gadis-gadis unyu kita selanjutnya? Tunggulah di chapter selanjutnya...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haruki: Akhirnya ada juga ide untuk melanjutkan fict ini yang sudah terbengkalai sejak lama, fufufu *evil smirk*

Mimi: Haru kamu tidak apa-apa nak *panik*

Haruki: Lagi strees tingkat maksimal Mimi makanya Haru sanggup ngetik fict ini, kufufufu

Aomine: Makanya Author sarap ini bisa bikin fict nista nan gaje ini

Kise: Aominecchi kasian banget dari awal sampai akhir di nistain mulu ya

Haruki: Huahahahaha, maafkan daku ini Ao-chan *piece*

Midorima: Aku tidak dapat bagian ya *bawa sekotak apel Malang*

Haruki: Tenang aja Midorin, chapter depan kamu akan dapat bagian kok, tapi tunggu otak ku ini strees lagi ya *evil smirk*

All: dasar Author sarappppp

Mimi: Ya begitulah, hehehe

Akashi: ku tutup saja ya, daripada bicara yang tidak bermutu lagi..

Kuroko: **Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Musim Panas Kisedai**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: OOC, humor gagal plus gaje, typo dimana-mana dll**

**Chara: Fem!GoM, Fem!Kuroko dan lain-lain**

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ya kembali lagi dengan acara reonian yang diadakan oleh kapten merah pecinta gunting yang akan kawin dengan malaikat maut setelah dia lulus dari tes keperawanan(?), dengan kejadian aneh bin ajaib bin abstrak yang menimpa anak buah—baca babu-babu kesayangan kita, yaitu gadis-gadis rainbow cake kece, unyu dan manis didunia siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Nih Author Mimi lagi sedeng kayanya" komentar Aomine yang baru saja mendengarkan narasi pembuka diatas.

"Diam ah, jangan banyak bacot lu" ditangan Mimi sudah ada gergaji—Mimi yandere mode on, dan Aomine langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Ya kita kembali dengan cerita sebelumnya tentang Aomine dan Kise yang lagi kasmaran dengan seorang kecoa yang katanya masih ganteng dan yahud untuk dipandang—Mimi muntah. Kedua gadis bagaikan ying dan yang itu menjerit histeris saat seekor kecoa mampir lewat, katanya sih mau minta dijadikan pacar diantara salah satu dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, singkirkan makhluk paling menjijikan itu ssu" teriak si gadis blonde sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Aominecchi usir temenmu itu ssu" seru Kise yang membuat tetangga kamar sebelah pingsan karena budek mendadak.

"Dia bukan teman gue kamvret" balas gadis bersurai navy yang ikutan berteriak tak kalah nyaring.

Mendengar teriakan kedua gadis nano-nano itu, orang-orang langsung menutup telinga agar pulang-pulang nanti tidak perlu ke dokter THT karena telinga mereka berdarah dan bernanah(?).

Krek, gubrak, prang, meong(?)... "Ada apa sih ribut-ribut mirip waria di geret satpol PP dikolong kereta" teriak Akashi yang terganggu ketenangan khusuknya(?). Muka kedua gadis itu masih pucat pasi dan nunjuk-nunjuk ke udara hampa.

"Apaan sih" gadis merah kita OOC banget ya.

"ITU LHO ADA KECOA YANG NGUNG NGUNG TANPA KARUAN DI DEKAT LEMARI" teriak keduanya yang masih berpelukan mirip teletubis.

"Emang mobil apa yang ngung ngung(?)" tanpa di sangkat kecoa itu mendekat ke arah Akashi. Dan apakah yang terjadi...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA KECOANYA JELEK, hus...hus" emang kucing yang diusir begitu. Akashi berlari mendekati kedua makhluk terang gelap itu dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh kecoa yang mungkin ingin menjadi kekasih dari Akashi kali ya..

Karena terjadi keributan yang hebohnya melebihi hebohnya berita Nijimura naik onta(?) membuat gadis bersurai hijau yang katanya lagi cintaaaaaaaaa banget sama wortel dan lingkungan hidup langsung menghentikan gerakan menanam pohon—salah neng, maksudnya menggerakkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Jantungnya hampir copot karena teriakan yang bagaikan bom nuklir hiroshima yang meledakkan sebagian kota Jepang.

"—rima, Midorima-san" seseorang mentoel tangannya. Gadis yang dipanggil melihat ke samping dengan slow mention.

"Domo" belum menjawab, lidah Midorima sudah tidak kuat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba...ngiung...tubuh gadis hijau lumut itu ambruk ke lantai. Sudah tadi suara yang membuat spot jantung ditambah kedatangan gadis bersurai baby blue seperti hantu membuat jantung Midorima tidak dapat bertahan dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Are...Midochin kenapa tidur disitu" tanya gadis ungu yang baru datang.

"Mungkin dia lelah, Bang(?)" ujar gadis baby blue dengan datarnya. Murasakibara membuka pintu dan teriakan kembali terdengar dan membuatnya hampir ambruk. Kuroko yang menjadikan Murasakibara sebagai tameng, melihat keadaan sekitar. Ketiga gadis merah, biru gelap dan kuning sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan kecoa. Kuroko hanya facepalm.

"Kyaaaa...singkirkan kecoa itu ssu" teriak Kise kesetanan, mungkin perlu kita bacakan ayat kursi atau disiram kembang tujuh rupa kali ya.

"Jangan menyuruhku, Kise".

"Kalau dia lebih tamfan, Aku udah bunuh kok" seru Akashi. Yang mendengarnya sweatdrop berjamaah. Ternyata Akashi juga manusia biasa yang mencari sosok pria tamvan di kehidupannya—Haru digampar.

Kuroko yang tidak tega melihat rekan-rekannya dijadikan mangsa oleh si kecoa mengambil apel yang ada disebelah kakinya dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan ignate pass.

Wusss...

Kecoa dengan slow mantion melihat ke arah si apel dan kalang kabut ingin menghindar, tetapi terlambat dan tubuhnya terlempar melewati jendela bersama si apel malang(?). Yang melihat kejadian barusan melongo berjamaah. Woo, Kuroko Tetsuna pahlawan.

"Makasih Kurokocchi".

"Tetsuna-chan penyelamat".

"Kau hebat Tetsu" ketiga gadis itu memeluk Kuroko dan membuat si empu hampir pingsan.

"Hoi..hoi kalau kalian ribut seperti itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang mau kesini, nodayo" ujar Midorima yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya sesaat.

"Waa...Midorimacchi sudah datang ssu" girang gadis blonde dan berlari ingin memeluk si gadis hijau lumut, tapi tentu saja langsung dihindari dan wajah cantik Kise langsung berciuman mensra dengan si dinding tentunya.

"Yah, yang penting kamu sudah pulang dengan selamat, Shichiko" balas Akashi. Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya, maklum gadis tsundere. Tapi kok ada yang aneh ya, kemana apel yang dibawanya tadi.

"Apel Malangku tadi kemana nodayo" tanya Midorima celingukan mencari lucky itemnya.

"Oh, apel tadi punya Midorima-san? Tadi ku gunakan untuk melempar Kecoa" jawab Kuroko polos dan menunjuk jendela tempat perginya si apel malang itu bersama kecoanya. Midorima yang melihatnya langsung lemas, bagaimana tidak, apel itu dia cari jauh-jauh, harus naik pesawat, kapal laut, jamban(?), angkot, gerobak, dll hanya untuk mendapatkan apel malang yang berada di Indonesia. Dia langsung pundung dipojokan.

Akashi yang melihat itu menghela napas kemudian berkata "Hanya gara-gara apel tingkahmu kaya orang kehilangan pacar aja, Shichiko. Nanti Aku suruh pelayanku membelikan yang baru atau kalau perlu yang fresh langsung dari pohon untukmu".

"Kenapa tidak bawain pohonnya aja sekalian" komentar Aomine.

"Kalau sama pohonnya nanti susah bawanya" balas Akashi.

"Lho kamukan punya pesawat pribadi" balas gadis navy itu lagi.

"Itukan bukan punyaku, tapi punya Ayahku. Sewa pesawat mahal tahu, kan Ayahku tidak suka kalau Aku pinjam kendaraan pribadinya, apalagi nanti tanahnya berceceran didalam pesawat, bisa-bisa gue harus bayar berkali-kali lipat karena denda mengotori pesawat pribadinya" jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Orang kaya yang aneh" komentar yang lain dalam hati, kalau terang-terangan ya siap-siap pacaran sama hasami-chan tercinta.

"Pokoknya yang penting kita bisa kumpul setelah pertandingan Winter Cup kemarin, bukan berdebat tentang apel" lanjut Akashi tenang dan penuh wibawa.

Semuanya langsung menatap kapten merah mereka berbinar-binar dan sekarang ada background bunga-bunga bertebangan ditiup angin—sekarang musim panas woi. Mereka merenungkan kembali perkataan itu dengan khidmad dan berdoa dimulai—salah woi. Kesempatan ini tidak akan terjadi seperti saat mereka SMP dulu.

"Yost...karena sudah lengkap, ayo main basket, Aku lihat ada lapangan basket dibelakang sini" semangat Aomine.

"Ide bagus, Aominecchi. Aku 1 team dengan Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi ssu" seru Kise. Yang lain hanya tersenyum, dan menuju lapangan belakang untuk main basket.

Sesampainya disana, bukan lapangan basket yang tenang dan damai yang menayambut mereka, melainkan acara konser dangdut. WUT? Ya anda tidak salah dengar pemirsa. Entah kenapa lapangan basket sudah disulap seperti acara dangdut dadakan, mana ada lagu cinta satu malam yang sekarang lagi mengalun.

"Wah sepertinya sudah siap, ya" cengir gadis bersurai merah.

"HAH?" teriak Aomine disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa, karena ini Reonian, mari kita dangdutan" ucap Akashi dengan santainya dan berjalan menuju pengeras suara untuk menyetel lagu itu untuk lebih nyaring.

Berharaplah tadi mereka salah dengar. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Aomine jawdrop, Kuroko mual, Kise ajib-ajib, Midorima mencemplungkan diri ke danau terdekat dan Murasakibara keracunan maibo yang dimakannya. Dan semua ini adalah salah kapten kecil merah kita terkasih, tersayang dan terkece didunia penjagalan.

"Akashi jadi sarap stadium akhir" teriak Aomine yang sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Tarik mang ssu" seru gadis blonde disebelahnya sambil goyang bang jali dan langsung didamprat pake sendal buluk Aomine yang datang entah darimana.

"Kise jangan ikut-ikutan konyol" geram gadis navy itu.

Tentu saja yang bersangkutan langsung menangis bombai sama Kuroko dan menggumamkan "Aominecchi hidoii ssu, Kurokocchi hajar Aominecchi ssu".

Akashi menepuk bahu Aomine sambil "Sudah deh jangan terlalu jaim Daika, kalau pengen goyang ya goyang aja".

"Siapa yang jaim, Akashi. Oiiii, Midorima hentikan semua kekacauan ini dong" ucapnya seraya menengok ke arah gadis pecinta lingkungan kita yang sedang...GOYANG DRIBELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...OH MY GOD...

Tsundere-nya Midorima Shichiko hilang kemana ya? Apa tadi tenggelam dikolam setelah nyemplung ke kolam barusan? Entahlah, yang pasti...INI TIDAK MUNGKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

Dan disebelahnya Kuroko yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan muka triplek sekarang sedang...GOYANG ITIK... Aomine langsung jungkir balik ditempat. Kise yang disebalah Kuroko juga malah ikut-ikutan sambil ketawa riang.

"Kayanya nih Author Mimi perlu diterapi ke tukang jagal deh" bisik Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannnnn, otak Mimi itu perlu dicuci pake Ri*s* anti noda biar nggak sedeng lagi" ujar Iravia yang tiba-tiba nimbruk dikerumbunan itu.

"Author pembantu datang" ucap Aomine dengan senyum terpaksa... ok kembali ke cerita...

Ya Ampun, kemana tampang polos dan kesucian kedua temannya yang terkenal pendiam itu? Aomine yakin, Midorima dan Kuroko sedang kerasukan setan serigala dan si tukang buntut itik. Sepertinya Aomine harus mencari boneka vodo untuk mengusir setan-setan yang merasuki kedua temannya itu. Atau otak Midorima sama Kuroko perlu dicuci pakai Ri*s* juga biar jadi jernih lagi?... sepertinya harus dan wajib...

Sedangkan Murasakibara? Dia masih keracunan makanan sejak tadi dan belum ditolong ke rumah sakit terdekat dan Akashi yang membuat kejadian onar tentang acara dangdutan terlaknat ini malah sekarang ikutan Midorima goyang. Melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang absurt bin ajaib membuat gadis navy itu ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke segitiga bermuda sekarang juga. Siapa saja hentikan kejadian laknat ini...

.

.

Bagaimanakah nasib Aomine dan kejadian aneh nan ajib apa lagi yang akan menimpa gadis-gadis unyu kita...

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haruki: MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KENAPA KAMU MENGAMBIL KERJAANKU *teriak Haru pakai toa mesjid*...

Mimi: Oh, Maaf Haru, otak Mimi lagi sedeng dan ada liat kerjaan nganggur jadi sekalian aja deh Mimi lanjutin ceritanya...

Haruki: dan kenapa Iravia juga ikut-ikutan *cemberut*

Iravia: Hehe, Maaf ya Haru-chan, kami sama-sama strees gara-gara UTS jadi karena ide Mimi duluan makanya Aku juga ikutan, hehehe

Haruki: CURANGGGGGGGGGGGG, Aku jadi sedikit aja ngerjakannya *nangis bombai dipojokan*

Nijimura: Woi siapa tuh yang nyebut-nyebit nama gue diatas...

Mimi: Aku... *langsung ditendang Nijimura*

Midorima: Aku nista sekali dichapter ini *wajah muram dipojokan*

Kuroko: Aku juga Midorima-kun *ikutan Midorima*

Iravia: Sudah-sudah... bagaimana kalau ditutup saja? *semuanya mengangguk*

Mimi: ada yang mau dinistain lagi chapter depan? Silahkan direview aja ya... *Mimi dibakar massa*

Akashi-Nijimura: **Minna-san Mind to RnR Please**


End file.
